The Goddess: An Aphmau Fanfic
by The Arian Author
Summary: I am aware that I have published this book before, but, that was an older version, and I changed a lot since then.
1. Prolouge

"Marco! Get up! Do you want to be late for your first day of elementary school?" A voice called out to Marco, who was only six years old at the time. Marco shrieked as for he was startled by his mother's voice.

Then, his brother, Aaron, who was two years older than Marco, shouted,

"Come on ya big dummy!"

Marco heard his brother's call and decided to go back to sleep, saying,

"Meh, I'm good. Goodnight Aaron."

"It's not even night-time Marco! Now get your werewolf hiney out of bed and get ready for school! Dummy!" Exclaimed Aaron. Aaron was a werewolf like Marco, and he had black hair and black eyes. Marco and Aaron had somewhat tanned skin. Although Aaron and Marco were werewolves, most of the time they hid their ears and tail. Marco and Aaron also had an older sister named Melissa, who was also a werewolf.

The whole family were werewolves.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." Marco replied.

Marco got up and brushed his teeth, brushed his smooth brown hair, and put on a red hoodie with a black stripe in the middle. Marco's brown hair matched his brown eyes.

Marco made it just in time for the school bus. Actually, two school buses stopped at the Lycan place, because Aaron and Marco went to two different schools.

You see, Aaron and Marco's family was known for passing down a deadly curse, known as The Ultima Curse. Only boys can be affected, and this curse makes it so that all the ones affected, if they're eyes are glowing red, they can turn others into werewolves, and that transformation is fatal, and most people don't survive this painful event.

Aaron's father and mother knew that Aaron had the curse, but they weren't sure about Marco, so they separated them by putting them in two different schools.

When Marco got to school, he went to his locker which was numbered 5914. Another kid, who was also a werewolf, who had blue ears and a blue tail, was in the locker next to Marco, 5913. The kid had blue bangs, which in Marco's opinion was absurd, because he thinks a 6 year old shouldn't have dyed hair. The kid had very light skin, almost like a vampire. He had a sinister aura.

The child had these evil white eyes, like ones that were unnatural.

Except for his bangs, the kids hair was all black.

Later, when Marco went to his classroom, he ended up sitting to the right of the mysterious werewolf boy. The teacher called,

"Ein!"

And the kid said,

"Here Mrs. Lipwack!"

Marco looked to the left of him and saw Ein sitting next to him. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull in the middle, and he had blue jeans.

Marco and Ein never really got along. Marco was optimistic, yet reasonable.

Ein wasn't optimistic nor pessimistic, but the older he got, the more insane he got. He would always come up with a ridiculous, sociopathic solution to a simple math word problem.

Marco and Ein were friends for about a year, but then they're differences drove them apart.

At the end of eighth grade, when Ein was taking his graduation photos, Marco was waiting above on the school overhead with a kilolitre of white paint. At the perfect moment, he released the paint, and on the photo, Ein was just a white blob. Additionally, it took him days to wash out all the white paint.

Ein was very mad at Marco, and that piled on to their additional hatred. Later in ninth grade, he gets revenge. This revenge was way over the top.


	2. Chapter One

At the high school Marco went to, Scaleswind High, Marco was friends with a human girl named Aria Queenson. Aria had long, brown hair and calm black eyes. Aria wore a red headband which matched the red and white school uniform. Aria also had slightly tanned skin, Aria was so beautiful that a lot of the boys at Scaleswind High adored her. She was really humorous, and she was always kind. She was very humble, and never took pride in her accomplishments. That might have been because Aria actually had an inferiority complex. Her parents died in a car accident when she was ten, and she took care of herself in a small apartment. Aria was very good in most classes, except for history. They were studying a royal queen from long ago named Mirana. Aria just didn't know who she was.

Mirana was one of the only deities who ruled the world before they went nearly extinct due to the genocide. Mirana was very important in history, and some people look up to her as a female role model.

Alas, Mirana was very evil, and she had powers. She ruled the world for nearly 10,000 years, since deities can't die of natural causes, and after they are adults, they won't age.

Marco secretly had some feelings for Aria, but he didn't let that get in the way of his great friendship with her. Aria didn't know about his feelings for her at the time.

One day, during his first year of high school, when Marco walked through the dark, wooden school doors, Aria popped out from her locker, which was close to the front door. She greeted him with a gleeful smile on her face. She said in a joking tone, "Hello Daddio!"

Marco happily laughed and said,

"How it's going, Jack-in-the-box?"

"Nothing new, small pox!"

"Wait, what?" Marco said with a slight smile.

"What else is supposed to rhyme with Jack-in-the-box?"

"Well I don't know!"

"Either way," Aria said happily as she and Marco started down the hallway to their first class, History. "I heard that O'Khasis High is going to our school to compete with us! They're coming this afternoon!! Aren't you excited? Imagine if we, Scaleswind High, would win against the rich, cheating O'Khasis High schoolers?" That made Marco stop walking. Aria saw him stop and stood by him.

"Yeah," said Marco, with a look of nervousness on his face, "That would be great."

Marco's heart skipped a beat when Aria said that the O'Khasis high schoolers were coming.

That was because when Marco and Ein finished middle school, Marco moved to Mystreet City to attend Scaleswind High. Ein, on the other hand, for his first year of high school, stayed in his hometown, Likall County, and attended O'Khasis High, the all werewolf school.

He eventually went to a school in Phoenix Drop called Phoenix Drop High for his second year, but that's another story.

Marco was actually really scared. The thought of him and Ein crossing paths again made his hairs stand on end. Especially because Ein swore revenge when Marco dropped that paint on him.

Aria looked at Marco, "Hullo?" she waved her hand in front of his anxious eyes, "HULLO?!" she repeated.

"YEAH?!??!" Marco shouted, startled by her.

"You kinda zoned out there, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Marco and Aria continued down the hallway until they eventually got to their class, Aria looked at the door and groaned.

"Ugh, History, I'm so gonna fail!" Aria complained.

"Well, if you want, I could give you the answers to your homework. You know, the one you made me do for you?!?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Shhh, not so loud, do you wanna get me in trouble?"

"Well, if you do, you deserved it for not researching!"

"Fine fine fine, I'll research Queen Mirana tonight, but right now we gotta get to class."

"Let's go then! Here's your homework you should've done!" Marco said as he handed her the homework sheet.

"Are you kidding, Marco, this is clearly your hand writing!"

"Well, just come up with something then!!" Aria opened the door to the classroom, and she took her seat at her desk.

"HOMEWORK!! EVERYBODY!!!" Marco and Aria's teacher, Chris Bergin, shouted to everyone. Chris Bergin had blonde hair and blue eyes. At his work, he always wore a black tuxedo with a blue tie.

Aria handed in her homework, and hoped her excuse would work.

The afternoon rolled around quickly, and soon, it was lunch time. Everyone piled into the cafeteria.

Aria managed to find a seat at a table in the furtherest right corner of the huge room, and she saved a spot for Marco. Marco sat down with his lunch, and when he did, Aria said,

"So, the O'Khasis High kids are here."

"Really? I don't see them. Are they invisible?"

"No, silly! They're the werewolves in the purple uniforms!"

"Oh," said Marco. He looked around and he saw a mix of people wearing red and purple uniforms all over the cafeteria.

Eventually, one of the O'Khasis High students came to sit down. He had purple ears and tail, and magenta-purple hair and eyes that matched his hair.

When he took a seat directly across from Aria, he shook hands with Marco and Aria.

"Hello!" The O'Khasis High schooler said kindly, "I'm Ron!"

"Hi Ron!" said Aria.

"How are you?" he asked both Marco and Aria.

"We're good, you?" asked Aria.

"Good," Ron said.

"See, Marco," Aria whispered to him, "Not all O'Khasis High schoolers are bad."

"Fine, your right," Marco whispered back.

"You know," Ron said, "I heard that. It's fine, most of us are jerks."

"See?" said Marco boastingly.

"Ah, shut up," Aria said.

"Oh, wanna meet my friend?"

"Sure," Marco and Aria both said.

Ron went off into the center of the cafeteria and talked with a boy that was Marco's age. Marco could only see him from behind, but he had blue ears and tail.

Marco, who ever since heard that the O'Khasis High schoolers were coming, was paranoid. Marco then realized that there's more than one person in the world with blue ears and tail.

Ron and the boy came to sit down. Before Ron's friend sat down he glared at Marco. When he did, he gave him an evil smirk. For Ron's friend, was Ein. Marco gave Ein the look of death.

Aria could sense the tension between them and said happily, "Oh! You two must know each other! If you wanna sit down then do!"

Marco turned to Aria and gave her a glare that clearly meant "Are you kidding me Aria?!?!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I would like to meet you," Ein said, looking straight into Aria's eyes, as if peering into her soul. He gave her a grin and sat down directly across from Marco.

Even Aria, who was probably one of the most nieve people ever, had gotten chills when Ein smiled at her at that.

Ein didn't really talk much after that, he just quietly observed how Marco, spoke to, looked at, acted around, and treated Aria.

He then came to a conclusion. When he was happy with his findings, he left the table.

How he would hate if his precious little, pathetic, weakling of a girl would get hurt. It would be such, a, shame, Ein thought as he walked away from the table.

Soon after, the bell rang, it was time for recess. They went outside for a break before the competitions started. Ein then talked to Ron, who was leaning on one of the walls of the Scaleswind High School building.

"Hey, Ron?" asked Ein, joining Ron by the wall.

"Yes?"

"Do you see that girl over there?" Ein asked as he pointed to Aria.

"Aria?"

"Yeah."

"What about Aria?" Ron asked curiously.

"Do you have feelings for her, Ron?"

"What? How'd you get that idea?"

"You keep looking at her,"

"Well, I.."

"Oh, I thought you liked her. She is rather attractive and.."

"Okay, Ein. Are you sure that your not attracted to her?"

"I think you and Aria would make a good couple.."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Try and talk to her. See what she says."

Ein was a very convincing person, who was very good at manipulation. He could easily control Ron's feelings and actions because Ron grew up in a dysfunctional family, and that gave him many insecurities.

With Ein's overall ability to manipulate, plus Ron's insecurities, plus his soft heart and being easily convinced by anyone... Ron was the perfect candidate for what Ein was going to do.

Ron went and talked to Aria, who was sitting on a bench.

Ron looked directly at Aria and said to her,

"I um kinda, um, like, um, you.."

Aria looked at him in shock, and said,

"You- you- you do?"

"Y-yeah. Maybe we could.." Aria moved closer to him as he spoke.

"I mean, I guess," Aria said.

"I mean if you like me and all.."

"Yeah, yeah I do," After Aria said that, Ron put his arm around her.

Ron and Aria both leaned in for a kiss. They kissed, holding each other.

Ein was watching in the background and his normal frown grew into an evil grin.

Ron and Aria then decided that they were dating. They felt like it was true love, but it was just the rush of feelings going through their veins. It was a teenage love.

Marco didn't really mind. He decided that Aria should date who she wanted to date.

After the competitions that day, the O'Khasis High schoolers went back to their school to finish their studies and catch the school bus home.

After school, he decided to talk to Ron before going home. When they leave the school, they stop and sit on a bench near the door.

"Ron.." Ein said.

"Yeah?" said Ron.

"You know your new girlfriend?" asked Ein.

"Yeah". Ron said.

"You know that girls don't really deserve respect, right?"

"Huh?"

"Just trust me. If you don't hurt them, they'll just test you. You should put them in their place."

"Well.. I.."

"Just do it Ron. Afterwards, you'll know what true power feels like. Boys were meant to dominate. Girls were meant to cower and watch. Besides, I'm the one who got you your girlfriend."

"Okay then.."

"Just beat her a bit. You'll love it. Just hurt her. Badly."

"Okay."

Ron and Ein went to the school bus stop and got on the bus to go to their homes without saying a word. Only one thing was left for Ron to do that day: he had a date to get to. He went to Aria's apartment and did what Ein told him to do.

What Ron did diminished what was left of Aria's self esteem, making her think she's completely worthless.

The next day, when Aria showed up to Scaleswind High, Marco noticed that she was down. She was more quiet than usual, and she had a black eye.

Marco went to talk to her in the cafeteria at lunch.

"Aria? Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Aria said very sadly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have a black eye.."

"Yes, Marco, I'm fine. Now please leave me alone."

"Oh, is it something I said?"

"No. Just go away."

"Okay, I guess.."

"Thank you."

When Marco found another table to sit at, he started to get a sinking feeling. It got even worse every day. Every week. Every month. There have even been times when she hasn't been present in school at all for days at a time.

It got so bad, that after the first week, Marco had to cry himself to sleep every night. His tears staining on the pillow. He felt as if he could hear her horrific screams. Every scream getting louder.. and louder.. and louder. Then it seemed as if in an instant it was daytime.

Then one day he couldn't take it anymore. Marco went to the all werewolf school, O'Khasis High, to investigate.


	3. Chapter Two

Marco first had to get an O'Khasis High uniform from Ein's half brother, Shad, who was older than Ein. Shad had skin a little darker than Ein's, and he had black hair and black eyes. He had a tuft of hair as bangs, and he wore a black and grey hoodie. He also wore black leather fingerless gloves. When Marco went to Shad and Ein's house, Shad came saying,

"Whadya want, kid?"

"I would like an O'Khasis High school uniform."

"Why should I help you?"

"Do you know who Aria Queenson is?"

Shad muttered under his breath, "Queenson."

"Okay, kid, I'll help ya. But under one condition."

"Anything."

"Make sure she's alright."

"She who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Marco Lycan yes?"

"Yeah? How do you know my name?"

"Not important."

"Okay. Thanks for helping."

The next day, when Marco arrived O'Khasis high wearing the violet school uniform, he snooped around and saw Ein talking to Ron. Marco's eyes flashed red, like the colour of lava. Marco had The Ultima Curse as well.

When Marco found out it was Ein who was behind all of Aria's suffering, he was mad, beyond mad, he was furious. Later that day, Marco texted Ein because he wanted to fight him and make him suffer to the fullest extent.

The fight was to take place at the end of the school day, at the parking lot, and when the time came. Marco and Ein both showed up.


	4. Chapter Three

"You don't belong here", said Ein.

"Well, you shouldn't be hurting her like this!"

"Her who?"

"You know who."

"Oh, you mean Aria."

"Yeah, you sly- mean person.."

"You've always been weak with the insults, Marco."

"Well. You shouldn't stick your nose in others businesses."

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't pour that paint on me."

"You psycho. Ein, your going down," Marco said angrily. Then he ran up to Ein and started punching him. Marco had his Ultima eyes out, and he had his ears and tail out.

Then, when Ein tried to fight back, Marco picked Ein up, and threw him into the school through a window. Ein got a few cuts on his arms and legs, and the right arm of the long sleeved uniform had a rip in the front.

When Ein got up, Marco had picked up a glass shard, and he was charging straight for Ein.

Ein froze. He was petrified. Marco stopped less than two feet from Ein. And he cut Ein's face, leaving two bloody marks, one going from the top of the left of his right cheek, going down to the bottom of the left of his right cheek, and another on the left of his chin.

Ein then started beating up Marco with no mercy. He got two glass shards and cut up Shad's uniform, leaving bloody marks.

Then Ein started stabbing Marco's chest with the shards. Marco fell down in pain, but then he got up and started beating Ein with all he got. Then Ein fell down and begged for mercy.

"Only if you make Ron break up with Aria, and promise to never go near her. If I see you close to her at all, I will hunt you down, and I won't rest until your dead," Marco threatened.

"Okay, okay, fine! Just let me go home! Please!" Ein begged.

"Go!" Marco demanded.

As Ein was leaving, he got a glass shard and stabbed Marco in the back, nearly in the heart.

Marco collapsed, and he was too much in pain to get up.

Meanwhile, Marco's brother, Aaron was cruising around in his car, and when he drove by O'Khasis high, he saw Marco in pain. He picked Marco up, put him in his car, and drove him home. When they got home, Aaron tended to Marco's wounds.


	5. Chapter Four

The next day, Marco met up with Aria in the hallway.

She said,

"Hey, Ron broke up with me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm kinda relived. He just brought so much pain. I'm glad it's finally over."

"Aria.. I'm... So sorry..."

"Marco. This isn't your fault. I should have realized that the O'Khasis High kids are never nice. I should've been more careful. I should've broke up with him when it started."

"Aria..."

"Just, please, hold me," Aria said in tears.

Marco held her in his arms for what seemed like hours, but in a good way, he felt like he wanted to hold her forever, as if he could pause time at that moment, just so he could live it forever.

Aria's tears stained Marco's uniform, but he didn't care. It was probably this moment that he realized how much he cared about her. How much he wanted her. How much he loved her.

The moment soon ended after a few minutes, and they carried on with their lives.

But in a few months, things were to change forever.

After Summer Vacation, Aria and Marco saw each other at school. They didn't see each other the whole summer, and they missed each other.

Aria and Marco hugged each other in front of the school door, then they went inside.

"So how was your summer?" Aria asked.

"I didn't really do much, just played video games. What about you?" Marco asked.

"Same," replied Aria.

As they continued down the hallway, Marco saw a familiar figure getting a textbook from his locker.

It was Shad.

Shad looked around the school, and when he saw Aria, a million thoughts ran through his brain. He wanted to hug her tight. But first he had to do something.

Shad walked up to Aria, and he asked if he could talk to her for a moment. Aria accepted, and when they were further away from Marco, Shad put his hands on Aria's shoulders, and he looked directly into her eyes.

This activated memories she never had before, and she now realized who she truly was.


	6. Chapter Five

Many millennia ago, a deity with infinite power was born. That deity was to be the ruler of the entire world for ten thousand years. First, though, she had some competition. The deity wore a white and gold dress with golden arm cuffs. she would carry around a sceptre with a golden heart on top, and her crown was gold embedded with white crystals.

The deity, whose name was Mirana, fell in love with someone who was sent to murder her.

At the time, she was kidnapped and nearly forced into marriage with a man named Jacob. Jacob had blonde hair and green eyes, he lived in a Gothic castle, and he always dressed fancy. Mirana was very depressed when the "assassin" came.

When the "assassin" entered the bedroom Mirana was in and saw her crying, he completely forgot about why he was sent and he fell for her, and she fell for him.

They snuck out, and escaped the castle to conquer the world together. The man's boss, who was actually his own mother, was furious because if the man successfully killed Mirana, he would have the infinite power. Then the man's mom was going to kill the man and take his powers for herself.

As Mirana and the mysterious man ran from the castle he looked at Mirana, and Mirana looked at him.

The next day, Mirana used her powers to make a huge castle in the whole world's capital city.

That man who was sent to kill Mirana was actually Shad, and Shad and Mirana went to a royal high school together.

At this time, Mirana was 3,000 years old, and Shad was 5,000.

Shad and Mirana killed everyone who tried to stop them from ruling, and Mirana used magic to make sure the whole world followed their rules. The four main rules, or The Rules Of Conduct, were by far the most important.

And those rules were:

If you disobey the words of the queen, your lips shall be sewed together.

If you shall walk away from your pursuit, your legs shall be amputated.

If you disregard the queen, your ears shall be chopped off.

If you test the queen, you shall be publicly executed.

The person who broke the rules would be put on display for everyone to see so that they know what will happen to them if the broke these rules.

Mirana and Shad ruled the world together for nearly ten thousand years.

Mirana's parents, Alice and Rowan, adopted another deity named Irene. Irene had black hair and purple eyes, and she wore white and purple. Irene despised Mirana, and she wanted to stop her evil ways. So on Mirana and Shad's wedding day, Irene made a huge sacrifice to kill Mirana. Unlike Mirana's powers, when another deity uses their powers to do something like killing someone, or disturbing the natural order, they have to sacrifice something. Irene had sacrificed her emotions in order to make Mirana fall unconscious for a really long time. The sacrifice knocked Mirana out for two thousand years. The spell completely changed her personality, what she remembers as her past, and even her first name. Irene then sealed herself in a dimension she created that wound put her out of her emotionless misery.

Before that, though, Shad was heart broken, and he tried to avenge Mirana. After some time, Shad started developing feelings for Irene, for he thought Mirana was dead. Shad and Irene were in a relationship for a little bit, but then he remembered that she "killed" his true love, and he felt bitter towards her. He tried to kill her for a bit, but then he realized that it was no use. After time, he developed to be a softer and somewhat nicer person. After hundreds of years, he got very desperate to find love. He found the portal to the dimension where Mirana was "developing". Shad opened the portal to the dimension, which was known as The Fiona Dimension. There was barely anything in The Fiona Dimension except for a huge crystal palace made of Silva Crystal, a hot pink crystal that was unmeasurably strong. Legend told that no realistic force could break Silva Crystal. Seven warriors used to live in the crystal palace inside The Fiona Dimension. He saw Mirana sleeping peacefully on the first floor of the enormous, magnificent palace. Mirana was changing.

The only thing that remained, the only way that someone could know that this new person and Mirana are at all related is by their last name. The last name and how the person looks is the only way you could tell they are the same.

Mirana and this new person are the exact same person. The person was to wake up thinking they're in ninth grade, Mirana was kind of short. The last name that remained was Queenson, the first name that Irene changed Mirana's name to was Aria. Aria had a fake past, fake memories. She had thought her parents died in a car accident when she was ten, but as a matter of fact, her parents were alive and well. They were really wealthy, having 8 trillion dollars.

Aria didn't know this. She didn't even know her parents were named Alice and Rowwn.

She thought her parent's names were Rebecca and Johnson.

The only way Aria could remember who she was is if Shad looked directly into her eyes.

For two thousand years, Shad grieved over Mirana, and finally he could see her again.


	7. Chapter Six

Aria kept staring into Shad's eyes, as if she was reading into his soul.

"Shad?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes. It's me," said Shad with a smile. "I waited so long for this moment."

"My- my head hurts,"

"Mirana! Your voice! It's different!"

"Shad. I don't talk like that anymore, and I'll never will!"

"Mirana."

"Y-yes?"

Shad held Aria in his arms, saying quietly, "Your mine now."

"Sh-Shad! I d-don't.."

"No! Your mine!"

"But.."

"I won't take no for an answer!"

"O-Okay." Aria knew she couldn't fight it. She knew that she had to give in. She knew how insisting Shad could be.

Shad held Aria tightly for a while, and Marco watched from a distance.

His heart sank, he watched as his hopes and dreams of sharing a kiss with Aria get pushed into oblivion.

"No.." Marco quietly whispered with sadness.

Marco felt as if he wanted to cry, and he started getting envious of Shad.

When Aria met up with Marco again, she explained everything as they walked to their classroom.

Later at recess period, Shad held Aria again, and then they kissed passionately. Shad and Aria were dating again.

When Marco got home from school that day. He cried.


	8. Chapter Seven

A year later, Aria asked Marco to speak with her in private in the storage room.

When they spoke, Aria opened up to him and told him a secret.

"Marco, I'm not attracted to Shad."

"What?!"

"Ever since he gave me the memories, I don't think I feel for him in that way anymore, and I wanna break up with him. But I don't want him to be upset with me!"

"Aria, you should do what you want to do, not what he wants. Remember what happened with Ron?"

"I'll never forget."

"If you wanna break up with him, then do so."

"Okay, thanks for the advice, I really mean it."

"No problem."

When Aria met with Shad in the halls, she said with a frown,

"Shad. This is the truth. I'm not attracted to you anymore. I used to long ago, but Irene must have made it so I don't feel for you in that way, anymore."

"No," Shad said.

"What?" Aria asked.

"No. Your not breaking up with me, Mirana."

"Shad, I don't love you."

"Well..." Shad said. He pulled Aria close and held her.

"Shad, no," Aria said as she took his arms off her.

"But Mirana-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, I'll call you what I please."

"Your not the Shad I remember."

"Well your not the Mirana I remember!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

Aria tried to walk away, but Shad grabbed her arm.

"No, Mirana."

"Shad just let me go!"

"No!"

"Stop it!" Aria pulled her arm away and stormed away.

"No.." Shad said as she was walking angrily.

Shad watched her walking away and his eyes went teary. He wiped his tears with his sleeve.

One year later...

Marco was in Math Class when he heard an announcement,

"Marco Lycan! Please report to the principal's office! Immediately!"

Marco went to the principal's office, wondering why. What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong, Marco thought.

When Marco got to the office, Ms. Lipwack, the principal, said,

"A new student has transferred to our school, and we would like you to show him around the school!"

"But, why me?" Marco asked.

"Because, your the nice kid. You'll probably be a good role model for him."

"What school did he transfer from?"

"Phoenix Drop High. He was expelled because he was forcing some girl named Aphmau to be his girlfriend. He was also making people beat each other up. He was the alpha male of the werewolves, Aphmau being the alpha female. But Aphmau isn't a werewolf, it's weird. He also stolen her phone and texted her best friend and made him think she didn't like him anymore. He's pretty bad," answered Ms. Lipwack.

"Then why are we even letting him in?" Marco asked.

"The school needs him to keep the minimum amount of students required to keep your grade open," answered Ms. Lipwack.

"Ugh. Fine," Marco said frustratingly.

Marco made his way to the school entrance, where the student was waiting at the front door.

When Marco got there, the student said,

"Well well well well well. So we meet again. Marco, what was it you said two years ago, when we last crossed paths?"

"Ein! What are you doing here?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Didn't you say that, and I quote, 'Only if you make Ron break up with Aria, and promise to never go near her. If I see you close to her at all, I will hunt you down, and I won't rest until your dead!'?" Ein asked.

"Yes, and I will stick to my word!" Marco said. He would have shouted, but he didn't want to make an echo in the halls.

"Is that so. If you killed me, you would go to prison, and you'd never be with your precious Aria!"

"What?! How did you?!"

"Marco, I know everything! And I will use this to my advantage! And you can't do anything! Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Please! Don't!" begged Marco.

"Fine, but only if you give me something."

"Anything."

"Where is he!"

"He who?"

"You know who."

"Shad?"

"No."

"Ron?"

"No!"

"That guy Andr-"

"Aaron Lycan."

"Him?"

"Yes,"

"Aaron is at Falcon Claw University,"

"Okay, I'll stay away," Ein declared.

That is how it went for the next two years of high school. Ein would threaten Marco to get close to Aria, Marco would plead not to, and Ein would ask a favour. Marco and Ein, after college, moved into the same neighbourhood, but they didn't know that for a long time. Meanwhile, Aria worked at a shopping market, making minimum wage, living in a cheap apartment, but her life was about to change. She was dating a guy named Richard and they really hit it off. Aria ignored the fact that she was a deity, and therefore would outlive him. She either deliberately ignored that fact because she couldn't take the stress, or she just failed to see her inevitable fate. One day Aria caught Richard cheating on her with a woman named Jamie. When Richard saw Aria, he left with the woman, never to return. Aria was heart broken and she was really depressed for a while, but her life was about to change.


	9. Chapter Eight

Marco got his own place in Likall County, and he was a racer for a little bit, his arch racing nemesis being Racer200. Racer200 had a HENNESSEY VENOM F5 car that he painted all black except for one neon green stripe in the middle. Above the neon green stripe, it said Racer200 in the same colour on both sides. Marco had a red van that he painted a yellow lightning bolt on both sides.

Aria was at her job one day when her boss, Mr. Joshua, announced that he had to let someone go, and he chosen Aria.

Aria only had one hundred dollars at that time, and that night, she went to a hamburger joint called Glory Burgers.

At the same time, Marco and Racer200 were challenging each other to race to the same Glory Burgers that Aria was at, even though that was just a coincidence.

Marco and Racer200 agreed that no GPS's were to be used the entire race.

When the race started, Racer200 cheated and sneak used a GPS, but the GPS showed the longest possible route, which was 735 kilometres long. Marco was turning left to follow him, when he saw the restaurant on the right side mirror, he turned right, and got there an hour and a half before Racer200 did.

Racer200 took off his helmet, and it was Ein. Ein swore he'd get revenge, and he met up with an evil wizard named Michael later on. Marco entered the restaurant, and he saw Aria, he asked her how she was doing,

"I actually just got fired," she said.

"Woah, that sucks."

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Probably, but that job was the only thing paying my rent, so I better find a new job!"

"Well, if you want, you could live with me until you get back on your feet."

"That would be very nice of you, are you sure it won't be too much of a problem?"

"No, it's good."

"Well, thank you,"

"Hacoona Matata!" Marco replied. Aria giggled and then hugged him. While she was hugging him, he muttered "Anything for you.."

Marco and Aria went back to his house to find it completely trashed. There was graffiti on the walls, all of the windows were broken, the kitchen burnt down, and all of the other rooms were trashed.

Aria, being her funny self, said, "So I'm guessing you threw a party here?"

"No, that's not it."

"Well, duh! Of course!"

"No, I mean, I think I know who did this,"

"Who?"

"So there's this racing nemesis called Racer200. I won a race with him to the restaurant you were at."

"Wow. This guy seems like a jerk. Thank Irene he didn't win. We probably would have met." Aria said.

"Yeah, I guess we should just move."

"Yeah."

Marco went to one of the walls with graffiti on it.

"Well this is just plain English." he said.

Marco read one of the graffiti and it read. You don't mess with Racer200... Marco saw it and mumbled, "What a soar loser.."

He went over to another one of the graffitis on the wall and read it too. It read, ...For Racer200 is... Marco saw another graffiti on the wall under the previous one. It read one word, ...Ein. Marco was shocked, and then he kind of figured. It makes sense, Marco thought, only Ein would do all this over a race he lost. A race, that, he cheated in. Marco knew that Ein used the GPS. That was the only way he could have taken so long.

Marco then met up with Aria, he said to her, "You need to go!"

"Wait what?"

"Go to the house on Lincoln Street! It'll say 25 on it! 25 Lincoln Street! Go!"

"Why do I need to go?"

"I'll explain later, just get outta here while you still can!"

"Uh, okay," Aria said. Aria greatly trusted Marco.

"Aria! See that car over there?" Marco shouted to Aria, who was about to take Marco's van. He was pointing to the car next door that matched the night sky.

"The one with the door open?!?!" Aria shouted back to him.

"Yeah! That one! Take that car to the house I told you!"

"Marco, this isn't Grand Theft Auto!! You can't just steal random cars!!"

"Just, do it!"

"Okay, but where's the key!?" Aria shouted to Marco when she was in the car.

"It's still in the car!!" Shouted Marco.

"Oh okay!! I see it now!!" Aria closed the door to the car, but she saw someone's head peering through the window of the house the car was parked in the alley way of.

"Oh crap!" Aria shouted to Marco.

"What?!?!"

"There's someone in the house Marco!!" Aria said.

"Oh my Irene, I'll deal with it just go! Just leave before he comes out!"

"How do you know it's a he?!?!"

"I said, I'll explain later, NOW LEAVE!!!"

"Okay, hasta la vista babay!"

"Aria, the door is opening!" Marco shouted to her.

"Okay cya at the place. Okay cool a notepad! Tell me the place again!"

"TWENTY FIVE LINCOLN STREET!!!!!" Marco shouted. Aria wrote that down.

"Kay, I'm going!"

"Okay, he is about to reach the car leave! Now!"

"Oki bye!" Aria started waving jazz hands to Marco.

"GO HE IS ACTUALLY TRYING THE UNLOCK THE CAR DOORS NOW!! HE'LL BREAK THE WINDOW JUST GO!!!!"

"Okay okay okay, bye!" Aria drove the car out of the alley way and took off.

"She's hopeless!" Marco muttered.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ein. "YOU MADE HER STEAL MY CAR!!!!!"

"Nope not dealing with this!" Marco said as he darted to his van, which he had loaded with the things he recovered from the house. "Cya! You jerk!" Marco said as he drove away.

Aria put Ein's car in her and Marco's garage that night. She kept it as a sort of trophy. When Marco moved, he decided to quit racing.


	10. Chapter Nine

Marco and Aria both wore different outfits than high school. Aria had a black sleeveless crop-top and ripped blue jeans with brown boots. Marco wore black pants and a completely red hoodie.

Aria set up a mattress on the floor on the left of Marco's bed in their new house. The bedroom was on the second floor. The front door went into a hallway, that has two openings on the left and the right sides. The dining room and the kitchen was on the left side, and the living room was on the right. Further down the hallway was the stairs going to the second floor.

Aria was looking for a job and she found a job as a journalist.

Marco one day went to clean out the garage, and he saw Ein's car.

"Aria," Marco said to Aria, who was then standing in the doorway that connected their house to the garage. "Are you gonna just keep this car here?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Return it?" Aria asked.

"No, but at least repaint it! Black and neon green don't look too good!"

"Well then, I'll repaint it! Why is it such a big deal?"

"Maybe I just don't like the colors!"

Aria told Marco to leave the garage, and she painted the car completely blue-ish purple.

Marco looked at the car. "That's better," he said.

A few weeks later, when Marco and Aria were watching TV, Marco got a phone call from Aaron's phone.

At the time, Aaron, his girlfriend Aphmau, and their friends Garroth, Lucinda, Kim, and Zane were cleaning up a snow lodge for some money. Marco told Aaron to call him if he needed him.

"I gotta take this," said Marco as he went into the dining room to take the call.

When Marco answered, he heard Ein laughing maniacally on the other end. Then he started talking to Marco.

"Marco!"

"Ein!"

"Why are you using Aaron's phone?!?!"

"Aaron's dead!"

"Why!? How!?"

"I killed him!"

"What?!"

"I followed him to the lodge! I used potions! I made his girlfriend turn on him!"

"No!"

"Yes! And it's all because of you!"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"How is this all my fault?"

"If you had just let me use you back in elementary, we probably would have been great friends, and this unfortunate incident never would have happened!"

"You are a psychopath Ein!"

"I know!"

"I'm going to the lodge!"

Marco hung up the phone. Aaron had emailed Marco the location of the lodge, so he knew where it was.

"Aria, I have to go!"

"Why? Can I come?"

"My arch enemy might have killed my brother!"

"Wait! Arch enemy?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"I guess."

Marco and Aria drove to the wooden lodge, and Marco told Aria to wait at the front door. Then, Marco drove off the road and rammed his car into the front of a wooden log cabin, which he knew belonged to Ein.

The front logs fell off, showing the inside of the two story cabin.

Then Marco drove away back to the lodge, where Aria was waiting.

"What happened to the front of your car?" Aria asked.

The front of Marco's car had a huge dent.

"Nothing," Marco said, clearly lying.

They went inside the huge lodge, which was bustling with people.

Garroth and Zane were near the door.

Garroth had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was childish and funny.

Zane had black hair and blue eyes. He a total edge lord, but deep down he was a softie.

Marco went upstairs to where Aaron was. His skin was pale, and Aphmau, a black haired, orange eyed woman, was crying next to the bed he was laying in.

Marco saw Aphmau weeping, and he left her be. He eventually found out that Aaron and Aphmau had to be separated for a year and that they would meet again on Starlight Island, a paradise resort island.

Aria saw Aphmau walking down the stairs, and they made eye contact.

Then, Marco told Aria they had to go, and they drove away.


	11. Chapter Ten

Aria and Marco eventually got to know Aaron and Aphmau's friends, and they all were really nice people.

There was Katelyn and Travis, who were in a relationship together. Katelyn and Travis were in their mid twenties Katelyn had teal coloured hair and teal eyes, and Travis had short white hair and green eyes. Katelyn's favourite colour was blue, and Travis's green.

Kawaii-Chan was a cutesy girl who was also in her mid twenties. Everyone was in their mid twenties. Kawaii-Chan had orange eyes and was a meifwa, or a person half cat, half human.

There was also Lucinda, an orange haired witch that was good at most magic except for healing magic.

Aphmau and Aaron were separated for a year because Aaron had to heal from the wounds inflicted upon him.

After a year, Aaron and Aphmau met up with each other on a resort island, and they brought all their friends except for Marco and Aria. Aria had to stay for her job, and Marco decided to help her out. There ended up being a huge disaster on the island, and everyone survived except for Ein. But, it turned out that Ein's mother went to the island, and she revived him with an immortality potion which she learned how to brew many years ago, which can bring back the dead.

Everyone returned home safely, Aaron and Aphmau got married, but some issues still haven't been resolved.

One day, Aria had left her house to check the mail, when she saw a car driving up to the vacant house next door.

The car was black and red. Aria observed from her wodden porch as the person in the car got out and unloaded all of his furniture.

Aria saw as the man turn around. It was Shad. When Shad saw Aria, he ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh great.." Aria muttered, "This is the last thing I need right now,"

Shad said happily,

"I can't believe that your my neighbour! This is awesome!"

"Not for me," Aria muttered.

"Aren't you happy?" Shad asked.

"Umm. No?"

"Don't you still love me?"

"Didn't we do this in high school? No! Your pushy, annoying, and upright unattractive to me!"

"I'm sorry," Shad said sadly, trying to get her to be sympathic to him.

"Stop being manipulative!"

"Oh."

"Now I'm gonna go inside! And also, me and Marco are living together!"

Shad was about to ask if she liked him, but she stormed inside.

Aria gotten over her anger eventually, and she soon became more friendly towards Shad.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Aria and Marco always spent time together, and Marco didn't stop loving her. Aria had no idea what he had gone through to protect her.

Marco, of course, told his brother about his feelings for her, and how soon he was going to kiss her. Aaron told Aphmau, and when the day came that Marco said he was gonna kiss Aria, Aaron and Aphmau looked at her weird when she came to their house to hang out. Aria at first thought it weird, but then she dismissed it.

That night, when Marco and Aria were binge watching a TV show, Aria asked Marco,

"What is something that you always wanted to do, but never had the chance to?"

"Well, wanna go somewhere?"

"Okay, sure. Where?"

"You'll see,"

Marco and Aria drove to his favourite park, a place that he went to escape his troubles. The park was rarely visited, and trees covered the border of the park, giving it a very private and pleasant atmosphere. The park also had this beautiful bridge that went over a lake. Marco had earlier put lit candles on the flat, wodden bars on the sides of the bridge. The moon was full, and something in him made him feel like the time was right to do this. Marco and Aria walked until they were at the middle point of the bridge. Marco paused for a moment, then he swiftly pulled Aria towards him, kissing her passionately.

"Marco?!" Aria asked after he kissed her, his hands still holding her.

"Yeah,"

"But, I like you, but, but, it'll never work!" Aria exclaimed, stuttering. "I, I,"

"Wanna go back home?" Marco asked.

"Yeah,"

Marco and Aria returned home, and Aria felt too awkward to sleep in Marco's room, so she slept on the couch.

The next day, Aria went to wake Marco up, and when she did, she asked to talk with him.

"Marco, can we date? Would it be weird?"

"If you wanna date me, then we'll date,"

"No, I want you to decide,"

"Well.. Let's date then!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

Marco and Aria hugged each other, and then they shared a quick kiss. Marco and Aria were officially dating. Aria didn't want to tell anyone though, because she knew how jealous Shad would get. Of course, Aaron knew. Aaron kept his word, but Aphmau also knew. Aphmau told everyone except Shad, but Kawaii-Chan accidently blurted it out.

Shad was jealous and filled with anger, he tried to spoil their relationship many times. After a while, though, he gave up and loved her secretly. Little did he know that the tables were about to turn.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Prior to Mirana's knock out and personality transformation, Mirana made ten Redeeming Potions which she hid. Unlike their name, the purpose of the potions are to bring back who someone once was, meaning that if Aria drank the potions, she would be Mirana again.

Mirana didn't want to tell Shad where they were until they got married, because that would lower the chances of Irene finding them and destroying them. But since Irene knocked Mirana out and changed her personality before then, the location of the potions was kept secret.

It seemed as if Ein had found the Redeeming Potions and was informed by Jamie about what they were, because Ein drove to the neighbourhood that Aria lived, and as she went to pick up some stuff from her car, Ein threw nine of the ten potions at her.

Aria successfully dodged them.

"Who are you?! And why do you have the redeeming potions?" Aria asked.

"I am Marco's arch nemesis!" Ein replied.

"Oh wait are you the evil one who did all the killing stuff?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then well-" Aria began to say, but as she said it, Ein threw the last potion and..

He didn't miss that time.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Aria looked around her. Under the spell, though, she was Queen Mirana.

At that moment Shad exited his house. He looked at Mirana in awe, and he held her in his arms. The first words Mirana said in her British sounding accent were,

"Shad! I missed you so much!"

Marco was crushed, he had Aria at last, but now she was an evil tyrant queen who didn't care the slightest about him. He then turned around and saw Ein, who he thought was dead. He was too scared to ask how he was alive.

Mirana swiftly turned around and saw Ein. She instantly hated him, since he reminded her way too much is his mother, Jamie, who she hates. Jamie had white bangs and black hair and white eyes, like Ein. She wasn't a werewolf, but she was also very evil. She was jealous of Mirana's powers, and wanted them for herself. She would trick her family into wanting her powers, and if they took them, she would kill that family member for their power. She would have children just for this purpose, she was even worse than Mirana ever was.

Mirana demanded that Ein left and never returned, and he obeyed, because he knew that Mirana knew how to use her powers, but Aria didn't.

After a few weeks, Mirana had been getting headaches and falling unconscious for hours on end. Mirana knew that it was because Aria was still there, all she had to do was to kill Aria in a separation dimension, where Aria went to coexist among Mirana.

Mirana had to kill Aria in a battle, and she would go back. If Aria killed Mirana, Aria would get to go back.

Thus the battle began, but for the first few minutes it was neck and neck, since they both have equal skills. Mirana mind controlled Marco, though, and made it seem as if he hated her. With this, Mirana had the advantage, because she knew Aria's weaknesses, her thoughts, her fears, and the fact that Mirana is Aria, and Aria is Mirana.

"Aria!" Mirana said as she tried to punch Aria. "Do you really think that it's worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why not just let me win?"

"Because, your awful!"

"That may be true, but your just a pitiful little fool!" Mirana said with an evil smile on her face, "You, don't deserve happiness!"

"What?"

"You never fought for anything! You just lazily lounged! You just expected everyone to like you! You never did anything for them!" Mirana shouted.

"I.."

"You don't deserve them! You never did anything for them! You deserve to be alone for eternity, because you just sit there and expect them to love you!"

"That's not true!"

"But it is!!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you thought Marco cared about you! He hated the way you demanded love from him!"

"That's not true! Your lying!"

"Oh Marco!" Mirana cheerfully called.

"Yes, your highness?" responded Marco.

"Do you really love this, Aria? Do you really love this piece of dirt my eyes are suffering to look at?"

"No," said Marco as he walked closer to Aria. "I don't. Why would I love you, Aria? You'd be a fool to think that I even cared at all about your feelings! You are so selfish Aria! You deserve to be alone!"

Although all of the facts in the world proved the contrary, Aria believed this lie cooked up by Mirana, and she let her sorrow keep her off guard.

Aria was badly beaten by the mind controlled Marco, and when Aria was down, in pain, she got back up and slayed Mirana.

Marco was sent back to the Overworld forgetting what he had done to Aria, but she didn't forget.

Aria went to Marco, who was in his and Aria's house, overjoyed to see her. Aria begged and cried for him not to hurt her again, and she said that she was sorry. Marco remembered what he had done.

"Aria?" Marco said in tears.

"Yeah," Aria said, also sobbing.

"It- it was mind control. She- she used me against you, I'm- I'm so sorry. I love you."

Aria held him close, and although Marco's tears stained her clothes, she didn't care. She just wanted to hold him.

After a few weeks, all was normal, Marco and Aria eventually decided to sleep in the same bed together.

Everything was back to normal, but not for long.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

One afternoon, Aria was in a business call with work, and she was walking about the park Marco kissed Aria. One of Aria's co-workers, Brandon, was on the other end. Brandon had blonde hair and black eyes, and his favourite colour was green. Outside of work, Brandon would always wear green. At Aria's job, she's the head journalist, and she made good money. The work uniform was a blue jacket and either pants or a white skirt.

As Aria was walking around the park, someone took her phone and threw it to the side. Aria could hear Brandon on the other end shouting,

"Aria! Aria are you there! Aria! Aria!"

Until the phone cut off. Aria was scared and confused, because the park was very private and hard to notice due to all the trees and bushes covering the park. Aria turned around in fear to see the person who ripped her phone from her hands. That person was Ein, and Ein wanted Aria's powers. The origin of Aria's seemingly infinite powers was quite fascinating.

About, 20,000 years ago, 5,000 years before Mirana was born, 7 goddesses, Ira, Tekla, Cara, Adina, Salace, Badmin, and Fiona had many powers, but the most powerful one of them all was the goddess Fiona. Fiona had infinite power, but she said that her powers had no defence systems to be protected from being confiscated. Fiona had brown hair and back eyes and wore a long white dress.

When a deities' power is confiscated, they die and the power is given to the person who confiscated it. Fiona's power, according to her, was very easy to confiscate, and she needed to do something about it. If the power went into the wrong hands, the world would turn into chaos. Fiona took her own life by taking all of her power and putting it into a relic that was the crystal heart, which was made of silva crystal. Fiona and the other 6 deities used some soft of magical cannon.

The other deities took their powers along with their lives with them and put in into 6 different relics. They said that these relics would belong to the protectors of the heart. The protectors that were chosen by prophecy. Those protectors would have the power of their ancestors. Cara had the power to open dimensions, which was given to Shad, which was why he was able to open the portal into The Fiona Dimension.

That, apparently, was the legend.

Mirana and the 6 divine warriors were born. The relics of the warriors were created especially for them.

The crystal heart was placed inside The Inheritor when she was born.

Fiona's most trusted protector was Cara Acom, the top of the Acom family tree. Cara was a warrior with black hair and red eyes. was given the power to confiscate the power from the crystal heart if for some reason it was needed to do so. The words used to confiscate the powers were, "Beling Alio", and it only worked when an Acom and The Inheritor are alone together with absolutely no witnesses.

Everyone in the Acom family tree is able to confiscate the power.

Cara gave birth to a girl named Jamie before she died, and Jamie desperately wanted to take the power for overly selfish reasons. All of the Acoms had this power, which is why the inheritor of this gem, Mirana, was in grave danger.

Jamie sent Shad to take the power from the inheritor, but Shad fell in love with her instead.

If someone ripped out the inheritor's heart, they'd have the crystal heart.

Originally, Shad didn't even want to protect Mirana, he just wanted to confiscate her powers. He didn't because he fell in love with her so then couldn't kill her. Jamie met someone named Zack, who was Aphmau's mom. Jamie and Zack got to know each other, and Zack then cheated on Aphmau's mom, Slyvanna. Jamie got pregnant with Ein, and when Slyvanna found out that he cheated, Zack left both Jamie and Slyvanna to do other things. That means that Ein and Aphmau were half siblings, but they didn't know for a long time. On August 14th, Ein was born. Jamie called Shad and demanded that he helped raise Ein. Shad didn't refuse, and he helped raise his half brother.

No one except for the warriors knew about the heart's location. There was also a spell book, wand, and a magical knife that can also confiscate The Inheritors powers. But the seven original deities weren't able to destroy them.

Ein made sure no one was around, and then he said "Beling Alio!"

Aria soon collapsed, passing out from the unmeasurable pain. Shad had a sinking feeling, and he went to that park to find Aria passed out and Ein laughing evilly. There was no one else in the park, so Shad could quickly figure out what happened.

Shad carried Aria to her house, and he put her on Marco and Aria's bed. He went downstairs to speak to Marco. He had company over, so he said.

"Marco?"

"Yeah,"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Ugh, fine. I swear if this is about your jealousy again I'll-"

"Just come on!"

Shad and Marco went in the kitchen.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Marco, she's dying,"

"What?"

"She was unconscious, Ein was laughing, no one else was there. She, she.." Shad began to say in tears.

"No! Where is she?"

"I carried her upstairs,"

Marco went upstairs to find Aria, who was pale. She begun to wake up.

"Marco?" Aria asked, her words broken up.

"Aria," Marco said, observing her.

"Marco, please, take my hand,"

"Okay, my love,"

Marco held her hand, and Aria blushed, giving him the slightest, weakest smile. Marco looked into her eyes and could see her suffering, he could feel her pain. He started crying, and tears started falling from Aria's eyes. He then went to lay beside her, holding her in his arms. Marco soon fell asleep, and the next morning, Aria was gone.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Aria had gotten a boost of strength, and her eyes were a light violet, for she was weak. When her powers are full, her eyes are the colour of silva crystal.

She was in another form, the Fiona Form.

The Fiona Form was the only time where Aria was in near full control of her powers. For Mirana barely was able to use her powers, and she was able to conquer the entire world for herself. Aria's crop top and ripped jeans were a little wrinkled, but her brown cowboy boots were fine. She went to go fight Ein, and her powers could find his location, but the location powers weren't quite exact. The sun was beginning to rise, and the sky had a beautiful orange like light.

Ein was waiting for her to show up, Jamie had informed him that she would try to take him down. Although it seemed as if he could be easily defeated because all that Aria needed to do was stab Ein with a Silva Crystal sword, which she could summon using her powers, Ein actually had powers of his own. Ein was a deity/werewolf hybrid. When Ein used his powers, his eyes would sometimes turn green. His powers included jumping very high, super strength, green fireballs, and green lazars.

When Aria walked into a forest with dark green leaves and dark oak trees with many strong branches, where her powers located Ein, she couldn't see him in her view. Ein was actually hiding in one of the trees waiting to ambush her.

Aria in her fully aware state could sense this and observed the trees above her. She couldn't see him, though. Suddenly, she heard someone jump down from a branch behind her.

Aria swiftly turned around to find Ein. Because of Aria's somewhat slow reaction time, Ein was able to punch her in the arm, knocking her down. Aria then realized he had powers because even though he was a werewolf, not even a werewolf could be that strong. Aria should have been able to see his blue jacket amongst the green trees, but she didn't.

Aria then got up, levitating 10 centimetres off the ground. Ein grabbed a pointy branch and started poking her with it.

"YOU THINK THAT-LL HURT ME?!?!" Aria said, her voice sounding weird and distorted. "YOU CAN'T HURT ME!!"

"Yes. I can." Ein replied.

"NO. YOU. CAN'T!!!" Aria summoned the silva crystal sword and tried to land a blow, but Ein kept dodging her hits.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!" Aria said furiously. "SOME SORT OF NINJA?!?!"

"No. But you can't even land a blow!" Ein exclaimed. He then muttered, ".. And I thought she'd be at least a little good at fighting.." under his breath.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT ME YOU PATHETIC, WORTHLESS, PEICE OF GARBAGE!!! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO THIS UNIVERSE!! YOU'D BE BETTER OFF NEVER BEING BORN!!!"

"Why would I care what you think!" Ein grabbed the hot pink silva crystal sword and threw it to the side, then he used his green fireball power and shot them at Aria. Aria flew around them so Ein used his lazar instead. The lazar followed Aria as she went to pick up her sword, but she got hit on her left shoulder and there was bloody hole. Aria screamed in pain. She managed to get to the sword though and deflect the rest of the lazar. Ein ran up to Aria with the branch while she was focused on her shoulders and poked where her ripped jeans were showing her legs, which therefore got bloody and would leave two scars later on. Aria used the silva crystal sword and chopped his branch in half, and then stabbed Ein's right side, leaving a bloody wound in his jacket. Ein fell to the ground and shouted. "You- you- you defeated me! No! I won't let a GIRL defeat me! No! No!"

Aria walked away as her powers were being restored. Her eyes changed from light violet to hot pink, and then faded to their usual black colour. Ein kept his powers, but Aria got hers back. She thought that would be the last she saw of Ein, but boy was she wrong.

When Aria got home, Marco, who was so happy she was alright that he was in tears, gave her a hug and a kiss before noticing the hole in her left shoulder. He was surprised and asked what happened. Aria then explained everything.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Aaron decided to enter him and all his friends in a ticket draw, the winner gets a three day stay in the Eporium Fortress, which has been closed off to the public for thousands of years. The winner would be the only person to sleep at a castle because after that, it would be used as a museum.

"Ooh, let's turn on the TV!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Um, Okay?" said Garroth, who was also there. Aaron gathered all of his friends to watch the ticket draw. His ticket number was 591411891.

The lady announcing the winners, Yíngdé Yùnqì, was a woman from Sibarkaro, a country in the east. She had blue hair and yellow eyes.

"And the winning ticket is.." Yíngdé began to say, "591411891! Congratulations! The winner gets to bring as many guests as they like! Enjoy your stay!"

Aaron cheered and told everyone that they won.

"Yay! A castle!" said Katelyn.

"Yeeeeeeee!" said Kawaii-Chan.

"Nice, a castle," said Lucinda, another one of Aaron's friends.

And so began the drive to Eporium City, one of the most popular cities in the world. The drive was only about five hours, and when they got there, they saw so much busyness.

Smack dab in the middle of the city was the glorious Eporium Fortress. There was a huge intersection surrounding it. Aria looked at the fortress and trembled. The Eporium Fortress was the palace Mirana built with her powers, and Shad saw the castle and grinned. The thought of going back there made Aria petrified.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Everyone toured around the beautiful city, and Shad knew that he would be going to his and Mirana's castle. The city had busy traffic all the time, and at day and night, it looked gorgeous. The people of the city remembered what Mirana did to them and how she made them suffer, since it was passed down by legend. They're were still statues, paintings, and stories being passed of Mirana and her evildoings. People would still pray to Mirana, and when Aria saw people do it, she felt weird that people were praying to her.

When they got to the security guard guarding the beautiful fortress, he said,

"Ticket, please."

Aaron showed him the ticket, and they went inside the fortress. Everyone looked around and saw the several paintings of Shad and Mirana, and they then realized why Aria was acting strange. Everyone chosen their rooms. Marco and Aria got the biggest bedroom, which was on the second to last floor of the palace.

The highest floor of the castle was a room that no one was to enter.

That room contained the spell book, the wand, and the knife that can kill Aria. When Mirana lived in the fortress, she made a spell barrier in front of the door so that no one could enter, but she didn't put a spell barrier on the window, which was really high up from the ground. Even the most talented of climbers had trouble scaling up the castle. Jamie, though, learned how to scale buildings at a very special climbing school.

"Ready to go to Eporium City?" Jamie asked to Ein as they stood outside of his car. The sun was beginning to set. It was 6:30 PM.

"Let's go!"

"Remember, we can not leave The Eporium Fortress without the spell book, the wand, and the knife."

"I remember, mom."

"Just checking."

And so began the drive to Eporium City. The drive was long, and they got there at around 11:50 at night.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

When Jamie and Ein got to Eporium City, they looked for the castle, which wasn't very hard, since it was the tallest building in the city. A lot of the lights were on, and it looked especially pretty at night. The deities were very advanced, so they had electricity thousands of years ago.

Jamie and Ein went to the side of the palace.

"Ein, I'll throw down the stuff, when you get it, run, so whoever's there won't catch you," said Jamie.

"Okay. I'll wait for you,"

Jamie began to scale the palace up to the top window. The room which contained the weapons that would lead to Aria's demise could be exited from the inside, which Mirana put there just in case she was in there, so Jamie wouldn't be stuck.

Jamie made it all the way up the building, and she threw down the spell book, the wand, and the knife that she put in the purse she brought.

"Catch!" she shouted.

Ein caught the purse and ran. Jamie ran down the stairs, which woke Shad, who's a really light sleeper. At first, Shad was in shock, but he grabbed Jamie before she ran down past him.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Shad asked.

"Um, nothing!"

"Stop lying mom. Your stealing the spell book and wand aren't you?!" Shad asked.

"Well, of course I am, what do you think?"

"But the door is protected by a spell!"

"I broke in through the window."

"But the window is so high up! How did you break in?"

"I scaled the building."

"Ha! It seems as if you forgot the items!" Shad said as he noticed that she wasn't holding anything.

"Oh, about that. Your half brother was a real help," Jamie paused for a moment, and then she said, "And don't even try going to find him. He's already so far from here."

"You are so annoying!"

"Well.." Jamie forced Shad away from her, and she bolted for the giant door on the first floor. She managed to escape.

"This is just great!" Shad said. He tried not to worry as he made his back to his room.

The rest of the second day was pretty normal and they decided to relax in the castle all day.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Everyone decided that it would be nice that on the final day they would spend the afternoon on the town. The sun was shining bright on all the sand coloured buildings. Basically all of the buildings in Eporium City were the colour of a gold-like brown. Everyone spilt up into groups. Garroth, Dante, Travis, and Laurence went south of the Emporium Fortress. Lucinda and Kawaii-Chan went north of the palace. Katelyn, Aphmau, Aria, Shad, and Marco went east of the castle. Aaron, Zane, and Kim went west of the palace.

Aria, Marco, Shad, Aphmau, and Katelyn first went to some shops, where they met some nice townsfolk. The road was made of light grey stone bricks that were in line with the road, so there was either no road or no sidewalk. At one kiosk, the person running it was a cyan haired girl with a flower crown named Jaqila. Jaqila sold flowers with her husband, Liam. Liam had orange hair and calm, yellow eyes. Liam was a very calm and mature man with a kind demeanour. Liam had dark skin and wore a nice green T-shirt. Jaqila also had yellow eyes, and she had tanned skin and wore a teal dress with two white stripes highlighting the waistline. Like the majority of the citizens of Emporium City, they worshipped Mirana. The group walked up to a small flower kiosk with a green and white stripped overhead. There were many different types of flowers, including roses and tulips, the kiosk even sold sunflower seeds. When Aria, Marco, Shad, Katelyn, and Aphmau reached the counter of the kiosk, Jaqila said in a joyful voice.

"Howdy, folks! I'm Jaqila! And this kind soul next to me is my lover Liam!" She pointed to Liam, who was standing next to her. "What could I get yuh?" She spoke in a Texan accent, but Texas didn't exist in their world.

"No, we're actually just looking around," said Katelyn.

"Nonsense!" said Liam "Everyone could do with flowers! That's what Mirana made 'em for!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Irene," Aria muttered under her breath. You see, in their world, using the word Irene was like using the word God in our world, such as "Oh my God," or "Oh God," or "That's what God made em for,". Just replace God with Irene.

When Liam said that, Katelyn, Marco, Shad, and Aphmau glanced at Aria. Aria had an awkward look on her face, which made sense.

"I'm sensin' some tension over here!" said Jaqila. "What about some nice lemonade on me?" Jaqila was a truly kind person who always thought of others, although this meant that others could easily take advantage of her.

"Okay, sure," Aria responded. Katelyn whispered, "Are you crazy!? She could be a killer!"

"No, I sense she's trying to be nice," Aria whispered back.

"Ooh! Lemonade!" exclaimed Aphmau. Katelyn, Shad, Marco, Aria, and Aphmau followed Jaqila inside her house.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the city, Aaron, Zane, and Kim were hoping to go to the amusement park further south of the fortress. They hailed a taxi on the road/sidewalk and took it straight there. The amusement park was called Happy Happy Land, and the tickets only costed 5 dollars per 50 tickets. Admission was 2 dollars per guest. The amusement park had a gravel path going to the rides, which included a Ferris-wheel, a rollercoaster, and a chair swing. At night, the hanging fairy lights would glow in rainbow colours. When Aaron, Zane, and Kim entered the park, they first saw a food stand selling root beer, coke, poopsi, and of course, hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries.

"Hello, I would like a poopsi with some fries please," Kim asked sweetly, for Kim was very kind.

"HI, I'd like a burger and fries with a root beer," said Aaron. Since Aaron was a werewolf, he had a bigger appetite than humans. That, and the fact that he didn't have breakfast.

"Could I have a poopsi and a hot dog please?" Zane asked.

"Sure, that'll be 7 dollars and 56 cents," said the vendor, who had orange hair and his name was Bob.

Aaron, Zane, and Kim paid for their food, and they then sat on a nearby bench to eat it. Sitting next to them was a couple named Vivian and Albert. Vivian was a werewolf with black hair and black eyes. She had cyan and grey ears and a cyan tail. She wore a purple headband and a purple dress. Albert O'Brien was a human. Vivian, a very extroverted person, looked at Kim and said hi.

"Oh hello!" replied Kim.

"What's your name?" asked Vivian.

"I'm Kim, and you?"

"I'm Vivian Thompson,"

"Thompson?" interrupted Zane. "I feel like I heard that last name before,"

"I bet you did," Vivian said. "Especially here in Eporium City."

Aaron quickly finished his burger and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Eporium Station 6.." Vivian said.

"What's that?" asked Kim.

"My great, great, great grandfather was murdered on the last train that stopped there ever. After that, the station and the train were abandoned," Vivian replied

"And it's still there?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, most of it is still in tact. And the story of what happened has been told in the newspaper. Would you like to hear it?" Albert asked.

"Well actually we were-" Zane began to say.

"Sure!" said Kim and Aaron.

"So there was this train, and there were like 8 people, and there was this murder. It was weird," told Albert.

"Wow. That's, strange," said Zane.

"and it's 100% true. If you want, you can still visit the train station and the train!" Vivian replied happily.

"Either way, we really should-" said Zane.

"Wait!" said Kim, who was now Ghost. "Murdered? By who?"

"We still don't know," said both Vivian and Albert.

"EITHER WAY, WE SHOULD GO NOW!" Zane said, raising his voice.

"Okay then!" said Aaron, "Bye!"

"Bye!" said Vivian and Albert. Aaron, Zane and Kim walked away, discussing which ride to ride first.

"Those guys are really nice," said Vivian after they were out of earshot.

"They truly are gems!" said Albert.

Aaron, Zane, and Kim went to see the rides, arguing over which one to go on first.

"I want to go on the rollercoaster!" said Aaron.

"Why not the chair swing?" Kim suggested.

"Clearly, the chair swing is better," agreed Zane.

"We'll go on the chair swing after, let's go on the roller-coaster!" Aaron exclaimed.

"No! Chair swing first!" shouted Zane.

"Rollercoaster!"

"Chair swing!"

"Rollercoaster!"

"Chair-"

"Could you both please stop arguing?" Kim asked politely. "There's a sky screamer, that's like a rollercoaster AND a chair swing!"

"Okay then let's go on that," said Zane.

"Ooh! That'd be fun!" Aaron exclaimed.

So, they went on the sky screamer, which to Aaron and Zane was really fun. But Kim gotten sick because the spinning made her really dizzy. When they got off, Kim's face was really green. She ran to a garbage can and threw up.

"Maybe Kim should have waited for us," Aaron said.

"Yeah," Zane agreed.

The rest of the day at the fun fair was really fun, and eventually they left.


	22. Chapter Twenty one

At the same time, Kawaii-Chan and Lucinda were walking around Eporium City and eventually found a beautiful spa called Precious Pampering. Lucinda and Kawaii-Chan both entered the spa, and they were greeted by a woman with beautiful dark skin and short, frizzy black hair named Samantha. Samantha had brown eyes and wore a white work uniform with a name tag that read Samantha O'Brien.

"Hello, how can I help you two today?" Samantha asked with a friendly smile.

"Hey Kawaii-Chan, what would you like to do?" Lucinda asked as she turned to Kawaii-Chan.

"Ooh! What about a manicure?"

"Then a manicure it is. We would like a manicure please," Lucinda said to Samantha.

Samantha led them to their seats, which were in a room down the hall, and then she left the room. The room had white, decorated walls and a marble floor, and there were four chairs against one of the walls.

Then, two other women entered the room. Both women wore white skirts and purple jackets. One of them had long, straight, black hair. The other had long, curly brown hair. They both had black eyes. The women took the seats next to Lucinda. Lucinda overheard them talking quietly.

"Did you hear. . . asylum. . . those crazy people. . ." Lucinda heard the brown haired person say, her voice muffled. She had trouble hearing them. Lucinda then heard the other one say.

"There apparently was an. . . what if they. . . all over the place!"

Lucinda then asked them what they were talking about.

"You haven't heard?" The black haired woman asked.

"No?" Lucinda said, confused.

"There is an insane asylum in the older parts of Eporium City," the brown haired woman said as she put two pickles over her eyes. "There had been rumours that some of the asylum patients had escaped."

"Well, that's not good," Lucinda said.

"Yeah," the black haired woman said. "Also, I'm Rosa, and my sister here is Amy."

"Rosa and Amy, nice names," complimented Kawaii-Chan.

"Thank you," said Amy.

"Your welcome," said Kawaii-Chan.

"As I was going to say, two of the patients have been said to escape," said Rosa.

"Really, who?" Lucinda said curiously as she leaned into her chair.

"Their names, apparently, are Kylie and Gabriel," Rosa said.

"They went crazy after their friend Chelsea got murdered in the sixth grade," Amy added.

"Murdered?" Kawaii-Chan and Lucinda said in unison.

"Yeah. They went completely insane and had to be put in the mental institution," Rosa said.

One of the people working at the spa then entered the room and did Lucinda and Kawaii-Chan's manicures. Lucinda then paid the bill and left the spa.


End file.
